okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Yosafire
Yosafire (ヨザファイア) is a demon of the Gray World. She serves as the main protagonist of The Gray Garden. Appearance Yosafire has short, two-toned green and pink hair; pink horns; red eyes; a pair of green wings with pink membranes; and a heart-shaped, green tail that fades to a pink color. She sports a beret to cover her broken horn; red glasses; a lime cross necklace; an oversized red sweater over a white turtleneck; red stockings; and red knee high boots with a fur trim. She favors a cross sword in battle. Personality Fervent, lively, impulsive, and only slightly irresponsible makes Yosafire headstrong and tends to give her an impression of being stubborn, exhibited in the fact that she is always the first to act and the last to give in despite all odds against her. Her ability to place her trust even in people she’s only just met is one of her admirable qualities that also makes her an affable character. Overall, Yosafire is an earnest, often intent individual who, despite her erroneous view of the Worlds, is very adaptable to new situations and places, and is quick to find solutions to problems that are presented to her. However, it could be said that Yosafire is, surprisingly, just as quick to realize her mistaken understanding of the Worlds’ ways, but still holds strong on her opinion that everyone should not be chained to casteism. While filled with indignation toward those who mistreat her and her friends, she never seems to express any true resentment; in fact, the only time she has ever been shown outraged is when she denounces Ivlis for harming Kcalb and badmouthing him. But surprisingly enough, Yosafire is quite against the idea of needless violence, and would rather steer clear from a situation requiring it. She is loyal to those she cares about, and will strive in keeping them happy and in high morale, especially in the most dire situations. The best example is in her relationship with Kcalb, where, despite knowing of his past deeds, is still very much willing to accept him as he is and with no changes in her love and care for him. Background Yosafire is a demon hailing from the Gray World who lives by herself in the Gray Village. When she was younger, she had an accident while flying, which resulted in a broken horn, and since then acquired a fear of both flying and heights. She is a student enrolling in the Gray Village school. Appearances Major * The Gray Garden – Yosafire is the main protagonist, controllable for most parts of the game. Cameo * Mogeko Castle - Yosafire appears as a mini-figurine in Somewhat Strange Mogeko's room. She is also seen on a TV screen together with some of the major cast of The Gray Garden. * Garden Gray The – Her genderbend is featured in a Bonus Room artwork * General Hashasky's Great Adventure - Yosafire makes an indirect cameo in the teaser trailer; a Mogeko named "Mogefire" is seen wearing her outfit. Relationships The Gray Garden Cast Froze Froze is Yosafire's best friend. The two are very close, and Yosafire even admits to wanting Froze to be her girlfriend. Based on some artworks by Deep-Sea Prisoner, this feeling may very well be mutual. They are both very good friends who often look out for each other, both willing to step out of their comfort zones in order to help the other. Macarona Macarona is one of Yosafire's close friends. Rawberry Rawberry is one of Yosafire's close friends. Dialo Dialo is one of Yosafire's close friends. Yosafire greatly enjoys Dialo's apple pies, to the disgustingly gluttonous proportions. Chelan Chelan is one of Yosafire's close friends. Etihw Etihw is Yosafire's God; they seem to be close with. Kcalb Kcalb is Yosafire's Devil; seems to be close with. The two might have a special respect for each other, for which Yosaflame had been Kcalb's old underling. Yosafire is prone to teasing and pranking him, Kcalb often irritated and flustered by the mischief. Despite the mischief, he openly accepts and enjoys Yosafire's company. After falling from a cliff, having been dealt great wounds by Ivlis, Yosafire saves Kcalb. Though he attempts to convince her that he has no right to live for his past deeds, Yosafire ignores his pleas, telling him that it doesn't matter to her what he did in the past. Lowrie Lowrie is one of Yosafire's teachers; they seem to be on good terms. Greif Greif is one of Yosafire's teachers; they seem to be on bad terms. Alela Grora Grora seems to be one of Yosafire's friends. Wodahs Wodahs seems to be one of Yosafire's friends. Other Characters Yosaflame Yosaflame is Yosafire's ancestor. Gallery * Visit Yosafire/Gallery to see the gallery. Trivia * The bonus room states that: she likes Froze; hates Shades McGees; and has a hobby of playing with flowers and looking at stars. * She is fond of sneaking out at night to admire the full moon, but has trouble staying up for long, as she stated herself in a Bonus Room video. * Yosafire is left-handed. * Yosafire is capable of shooting a beam of light through her glasses, and breathing green fire from her mouth. * She is unable to swim, as seen in a Bonus Room video. * She has stated that she likes smelt in DJ Met's Radio Talk Show. * Yosafire is one of the characters from The Gray Garden to make a cameo in Mogeko Castle. Quotes * "Definitely don't want hay fever!" (Bonus Room – The Gray Garden) *''"Well yeah, Froze and I are friends sworn in love!" (To Macarona – The Gray Garden)'' * “Ugh! Once Froze comes back to school, I’ll tell her what for! I’ll be like, “what” and “for”! Froozey, come baaack!” (To herself, about Froze working in Blancblack Castle for the past few days – The Gray Garden) * “Keep your dreams to dreams!!” (To Emalf, rejecting his request of becoming his girlfriend – The Gray Garden) * "Nyaaaaaaaaaaghh!! There he is! Pervy McShades!!" (To Emalf – The Gray Garden) * ‘We’re fine! These perfect disguises... Only Master Hasunoha could see through ‘em!” (To Froze, disguising the girls as Flame Underworld demons – The Gray Garden) * “Frick! Yosafricker!!” (To Emalf – The Gray Garden) * “Well, we’re planning to keep surprising!” (To Rieta, about the girls surpassing her expectations – The Gray Garden) * “..........O... Old... man... Old man... old man!!! Why... why?! What did you do to him?! S... Stop!! He’ll die!!” (To Kcalb, then to Ivlis, when she sees her Devil gravely injured) * “Don’t be ridiculous... He’s different... from guys like you... Totally different... Completely... and utterly different!” (To Ivlis, about Kcalb – The Gray Garden) * “Whoaoaoaoaoaoa... So heavy!! Heavy old man! Gaaah, this is hard...” (To herself, saving Kcalb after he falls from a cliff – The Gray Garden) * “Old man. ..........Squeeeze! ♪..........Old man, I don’t really mind. You’re... a nice old man. ...It’s fine. Maybe... long ago, you were a really bad guy. But now, you’re just so nice. And you weren’t just evil, right? ...You had reasons, right? I don’t know exactly what happened myself... But you see... I like you as you are, old man. Though your extreme unsociability is sorta the fly in the ointment. (To Kcalb, who asks her what she thinks of him after seeing his past – The Gray Garden) * "I don't like violence!!" (Yosafire's parting words – DJ Met's Radio Talk Show) References Navigation Category:The Gray Garden Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonists